villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeff the Killer (the Gray Chronicles)
# Jefferson Gray "Jeff" the Killer is the main protagonist villain of the Wattpad story Go to Sleep:the Origin of Jefferson Gray, written by CashLannister101. He's a Proxy of Slenderman, and hell bent on annihilating the Cenobites, led by Pinhead, as revenge for them killing his ancestors and other family members and friends. Jeff is portrayed by Sam Witwer. Early life Jeff was born 1999, September 4th to Bruce and Kathryn Gray, his twin sister being Jane, his younger brother being David, his older brother being Mike, and his younger sister being Alexa. Jeff described his early childhood as being happy and fun, being close with all his family, but particularly his parents, Jane and David. He would particularly fiercely defend David, who, being born with red irises, was often bullied at school and derided as a freak. However, whenever bullies were around, Jeff would always violently confront them, warning them not to do it again. Jeff's parents grew increasingly concerned with Jeff's angry streak, and asked him to leave well enough alone. While agreeing with his parents, he'd still try to defend David whenever he could. Jeff was also protective of Jane, because she was his twin. From a very young age, Jeff was passionate about music, and was hoping to become a famous musician one day. He was particularly skilled at playing the piano. When Jeff and Jane were nine, their mother went to Afghanistan during the War on Terror, along with her brother, their uncle Walter Walker. Kathryn returned home seven months later, but her time there changed her forever. During a battle, Walter, in a panic, ran away, and during the confusion, Kathryn's gun hand was cut off by an enemy soldier. Her maiming, coupled with her brother leaving her to save himself, made Jeff's mother into a broken, bitter woman. She became a full-fledged alcoholic to numb her pain, but once drunk, would abuse her husband and sons. Indeed, Jeff remembered his mother would often beat him whenever he said something to upset her, and his father would always take the worst of the abuse, so that way his sons would suffer less. These acts of loyalty on Bruce's part led to Jeff absolutely adoring and idolizing his father, believing he could do no wrong. Unfortunately, Jeff's devotion to his father would sometimes make his mother taunt him and call him a "sissy" and a "daddy's boy." While sober Kathryn would regret her cruelty to her children, and would apologize, but Jeff was too afraid to connect with her again, as were David and Jane. Eventually, Mike, fed up with the abuse, left home at age 18 to join the Navy. When Jeff was eleven, he had an "imaginary friend", the Killer. What Jeff didn't know was that the Killer was a split personality, and an evil one at that, who rose to the surface once Jeff's mother became abusive. He would urge Jeff to commit acts of violence as a way to ease his mind over the abuse, which Jeff always refused to do. At some point, the Killer took complete control over young Jeff, and made him blind the family hamster. Once Kathryn found out, she beat Jeff as punishment, though she regretted it deeply. Bruce, having had enough, yelled at his wife to "leave and never come back." Too ashamed of herself to argue, Kathryn agreed. Sadly, Bruce didn't have enough money to raise Alexa on his own, so he had to send her to live with his father on a farm for the time being. While resenting his mother for beating him, his father and brothers, Jeff still loved her, and her departure caused deeper wounds to the boy's already fragile psyche. At age 15, Jeff, David, Jane and Bruce moved to Port Townsend, Washington, because of Bruce being asked to investigate a case there about an accused child-molester. On their first day at school, the Gray siblings came across a rich local boy named Keith Mex, who harassed Jeff for being Goth, and threw sexist remarks at Jane. David, fed up with Mex, threatened him. The three Gray siblings were sent into the principal's office, and, while they were let off the hook, they were warned to be more careful from that point on. Much to Jeff's confusion, he felt an urge to hurt Mex. Once he got home, Jeff confessed to his father that he "wanted to seriously hurt" Mex, and asked if he was a freak. Bruce, feeling concerned for his son, kindly assured him that he was not. Once Jeff was alone in his room, Jeff was harrased by the Killer. This happened because Jeff was feeling stressed out after seeing David argue with their father as well as Jane. The Killer, delighted by Jeff's turmoil, said he should kill his family so he wouldn't have to deal with their arguing. The Killer sadistically goading him lead to Jeff having a panic attack, screaming in pain. His family was alerted to the screams, and they rushed him to the hospital as soon as possible. While in his hospital bed, Jeff looked out his window and noticed a tall, faceless creature with a black suit and tie...staring at him. Transfixed by this image, Jeff heard a deep voice telling him: "Kill them all, Jeff." Utterly horrified now, Jeff was about to press a button to alert the orderlies, but at that moment Bruce and Dr. Halloran entered his room, followed by Jane and David. Having been made aware of Jeff's split personality disorder, Dr. Halloran gave Jeff some medication. At this moment, Jeff promised to always be honest with his family, and swore that he would stand by them. A week later, Jeff, Jane and David had another confrontation with Mex, along with his friends Troy Johnson and Randy Delacroix. After David refused to give them any money, Mex punched him in the nose, then Jeff. Jane subdued Randy by kicking him in his testicles, and Jeff, totally consumed by rage, beat Mex to a pulp, until the rich boy was bloodied and sobbing and Randy was moaning on the ground. It was at this moment, Jeff realized that he enjoyed causing pain against people he hated. Years later, when he reflected on this incident, Jeff declared that there was "no greater joy than causing my enemies pain." An hour later, as the Gray siblings arrived at their home, they saw their father's partner, Paulette Davies, talking with him. Now well aware of what happened, Jeff said that he started the fight, but Jane and David both said he was lying and that THEY started it. Luckily, Davies offered a solution: in a week from now, the Gray siblings would do community service, rather than go to prison for two years. Pleased with this solution, Bruce agreed. However, Bruce also thought that his kids needed to do something to relax until their community service term started. Two days after this, they went to their neighbor's son's birthday party. Though he was skeptical about going to a young boy's party, Jeff found that he actually had fun, as did Jane and even the notoriously pessimistic David. Jeff mainly had fun just because he enjoyed being with his family and being out of the house, having something to do to take his mind off of his strange urges and the voice in his head. However, his happiness was snuffed out when he saw Mex and his posse. To his ever growing anger, Jeff noticed that Mex had his drawing of the Killer. Mex taunted Jeff for drawing it, saying it "looks like a bad Joker rip-off to me." Randy then threw a knife to him, and Mex cut the drawing in half. Ignoring Jane and David, Mex advanced on Jeff menacingly. Not wanting to get into another fight, Jeff ran into the laundry room, where his father was. As he rushed past Jeff, Bruce tackled Mex to the ground. Sadly, Mex shoved his hidden switchblade into Bruce's chest and neck, causing him to pass out from blood-loss and shock. As Jeff cried over his seemingly dead father, Mex grabbed Jeff and slowly carved a Glasgow Smile into his face, and poured a bottle of bleach from the drier onto Jeff's now bloody face. Suffering another panic attack, Jeff saw the Killer, grinning sadistically and demanding that Jeff "Kill them all." When Jeff became slightly lucid once again, he noticed David and Jane standing by him. Jane called 911 on her cell phone, while David held a lighter to Jeff's face so he could cauterize the wounds. Unfortunately, the highly flammable bleach made the fire spread all over Jeff's face, causing him to scream in agony and pass out. Thanks to the witnesses seeing Mex assault Jeff and Bruce, he was sent to prison and the Gray siblings' community service was forgone. Bruce was still alive, but in an induced coma. It was unclear when he would wake up, so his younger sister, Angela, would be the guardian of his children in the meantime. After a week in the hospital, Jeff's facial scars were revealed. His face was so pale it was almost white, and had a leathery feeling to it, black eyelids, and the Glasgow Smile was now a sickly beige color. This, combined with all the other unfortunate events in his life, caused Jeff to go insane, clutching his head and laughing hysterically. So as to sooth his family's minds, Dr. Halloran gave them some pills for Jeff to consume if he continued to act oddly. Seeing as they no longer had enough money to keep Jeff and his father both in the hospital, this was their next best solution. Later that night, Jeff made plans to kill Mex. He quietly locked his aunt in the guest room, and walked into his father's office, where their family heirloom, a sword, lay in a class case. Jeff then proceeded to smash the case and take the sword. Jane, hearing the commotion, asked Jeff what he was doing. Choosing to ignore that question, Jeff reflected on how, after seeing their mother beat David, Jeff in turn slapped her, with a beer can no less. Although, Jeff admitted he wasn't sure if that actually happened or if he was just dreaming. Once David walked into the office, Jeff explained his plan to get revenge on Mex and his posse. David backed Jeff up, but Jane was vehemently opposed to it, arguing that if they murder Mex, they were no better. While Jeff noted she had a point, he admitted he didn't want to be better, just to see the boy he hated suffer and die. Not wanting to argue anymore, or have Jane get in the way, Jeff very regretfully left Jane in the office, and David sadly followed him. Out in the woods, Jeff with his sword and David with a knife, they saw Troy and Randy talking. David, growing impatient, prepared to rush at them with a knife, but Jeff held him back and ordered him to wait. Finally, deciding the time was right, Jeff rushed at Randy and decapitated the boy, killing him instantly. Troy, intimidated, confessed to the Gray brothers that Mex was sent to jail, and sincerely apologized for never stopping his "friend" from attacking them. While Jeff respected Troy for this and accepted his apology, he still killed him because he was "bored". After that, the creature who had been stalking Jeff revealed himself. The creature introduced himself as Slenderman, and informed Jeff that Mex was actually strong-armed into attacking him the second time by a powerful demon called Pinhead, the second in command of Zalgo, the Primordial God of Chaos, Time and Evil. On top of that, Pinhead had been slaughtering members of the Gray family since 1832. Enraged at this revelation, Jeff promised to "wipe the Cenobites off the face of the Earth." In order to gain the abilities required to get their revenge, Jeff and David agreed to become Slenderman's Proxies. = Current time As an adult, Jeff had risen through the ranks of the Proxies, becoming Slenderman's third most trusted soldier. Being given his own battalion as a reward for his loyalty at age 21, Jeff had the respect of all of his soldiers. He was particularly feared, because he never left any Cenobite soldier alive after a battle. At an unspecified time, Jeff met his rival Acolyte, a member of the Cenobite Council. Enraged at seeing that Acolyte had captured 75 children to train as soldiers, Jeff viciously mutilated his face after a brutal fight that Jeff only barely survived. Acolyte returned the favor years later by killing Jeff's girlfriend, Clockwork and throwing Jeff off a cliff. Surviving due to his healing factor and feeding on his sheer hatred for his rival, Jeff reunited with his brother and soldiers, swearing to avenge the death of the woman he loved. Personality Jeff was ultimately driven by two emotions in his life: love and hate. As a young boy, Jeff had great love for his parents and siblings, a love that persisted even as his mother became abusive. However, Jeff learned hate at a young age, too, as he grew to despise his uncle for leaving his mother to die in Afghanistan. This hate, and his anger over his mother abusing him, created the split personality of the Killer, who slowly corrupted Jeff;s mind. Though Jeff tried to the best of his ability to resist, it was to no avail. As of now, Jeff is a bitter, extremely vengeful, sadistic, hateful, and brutal man, completely obsessed with killing the Cenobites and Keith Mex. He proudly hates all Cenobites, seeing them as less than scum after he learned about the crimes they committed against his family, and takes great joy in killing and torturing Cenobite soldiers in obscenely brutal ways. Jeff is surprisingly patient. Even though he dreams of killing Pinhead, Jeff knew that the Hellraiser was too powerful for him to kill at this time. So Jeff spent years training his body and his mind, at the same time waiting for the right moment to kill his foe. Jeff himself realized that it would take years until he was ready to kill Pinhead, but accepted this, saying he didn't mind waiting and that "revenge is a dish best served cold." While Jeff was imprisoned at Ferguson's Asylum for the Criminally Insane, once again he decided to wait for the opportune moment to escape and continue his war against the Cenobites, saying he was in no rush to escape. When it comes to his battle plans, Jeff prefers to take time to think things out, and then attack. He stresses the value of patience to his followers as well, in particular David, who was notoriously impatient. One of Jeff's skills is that he is stunningly clever. A tactical genius, Jeff has helped the Proxies to triumph over the Cenobites many times, and he also usually extracts information from any soldier left alive before killing them. Whenever Jeff receives a letter that has important information, he memorizes it and burns it so nobody else possesses the knowledge he does. A practical man, Jeff has little interest in riches or power. While he does appreciate the respect and status he's gained among the Proxies, Jeff doesn't flaunt his power, viewing power and wealth as nothing but a means to an end. At his core, Jeff thinks what he's doing is best for his family. He knows that if Pinhead targeted his family before, he would do it again. Therefore, Jeff thinks the only way to keep his loved ones safe is to permanently rid them of these threats. Jeff also has a great deal of remorse for killing the innocent, making sure their deaths are as quick and painless as possible. He greatly despises his master, Slenderman, for commanding him do this, and for threatening the lives of his family if he refuses. Jeff has no outward hate for humanity as a whole. This is an interesting contrast between him and Slenderman, who is a notorious misanthrope. Jeff is an alcoholic, a trait he picked up from his mother. However, while Kathryn drank beer, Jeff prefers rum, whiskey and wine. He's also a daily smoker of marijuana. He can be seen as a pervert. Jeff enjoys sex to a great degree, and is confirmed to be omnisexual. He frequently flirts with women, but also men, transgenders and non-binary. Jeff's lecherous nature led his rival among the Proxies, Eyeless Jack, to refer to him as a "disgusting man-whore." But Jeff's lustful nature has a limit, as he has a great disgust for rape. Jeff has the mentality of a warrior. He's extremely fearless and a proud fighter, and cares very deeply for the soldiers under his command. In a battle, Jeff is on the front-lines, in "the thick of the action", making sure he gets into fights and leads his soldiers. Jeff truly doesn't fear death. In fact, he welcomes it, because he thinks he deserves it. Jeff has a code of honor. He refuses to kill children, animals or the elderly, and as mentioned before, he hates sexual violence. He encourages his soldiers to obey these rules, or die. He also treats the soldiers in his battalion well, complimenting them on their successes and gently scolding them for their failures. The only time Jeff will kill his soldiers is if they break his rules, or if they are extremely incompetent. Jeff has a sarcastic, dry sense of humor, and will often make deadpan jokes with his colleagues and friends. His jokes range from being either genuinely amusing or outright offensive. He also has a great fondness for the word "cunt", declaring it is his favorite curse word. He has said it at least 15 times in the series so far. While his skill as a soldier is unquestionable, Jeff is a mediocre diplomat. He tends to intimidate or bully his rivals among the Proxies into going along with his demands. This is a successful strategy as most (if not all) of the Proxies are terrified of him. However, this also leads to him being even more disliked by his fellow Proxy Council members than he already is. In return, Jeff has a low opinion of most of them, seeing them as cowards and sycophants. He has a particularly strong hatred for Eyeless Jack, due to the latter's habits of necrophilia and his blatant disrespect toward Jeff and his brother. The only Proxies Jeff can genuinely call his friends are David, Ticci Toby, Kate the Chaser, his ex-boyfriend Hoodie, Ben Drowned, Sally and his girlfriend, Clockwork. He has a contempt for liars, and tries to always be honest. Even so, Jeff will lie if he considers it necessary. Jeff is also genuinely polite to his enemies (as long as they aren't Cenobites), and while participating in combat, he tries to make sure there are little to no civilian casualties. Interestingly, despite his loathing for him, Jeff has sympathy for Leatherface. In fact, he is the only Cenobite Jeff has shown mercy to. This is due to the fact that Leatherface suffers from autism. Jeff even forbade his men from torturing him. On the other hand, Jeff is particularly cruel to Chucky. After he and David captured the Killer Doll, Jeff subjected him to particulary brutal methods of torture. At one point, after disembowlign Chucky, Jeff laughed so hysterically that he fell to the ground, tears of joy streaming from his eyes. Jeff laughed even harder when he heard Chucky scream. Physical description Jefferson Gray is an imposing individual, 6 feet and 6 inches, and 490 pounds of pure muscle. He has long black hair, a Glasgow Smile carved into his pale, burnt face, and bright green eyes, which are described as "luminous" and "cat-like". At times, they seem to even glow in the dark. Jeff usually wears T-shirts of various heavy metal bands, such as AC/DC or Metallica. Jeff's mutation also caused him to develop fangs and his fingernails as well as toenails elongated into sharp claws. His claws and fangs are his favorite weapons, even more so than his sword. Abilites Mutant abilities: Jeff and Jane are both mutants, and they fully developed their powers when they became sixteen. Their shared power is a healing factor, sharp claws, and enhanced senses, as well as the ability to communicate with animals. Jeff's claws are as sharp as knives, easily slicing into his enemies' flesh. Once his mutation fully developed, Jeff mostly abandoned his sword, preferring to use his claws as his weapons. Thanks to his healing factor, Jeff can survive almost anything, even dismemberment. But this does has a limit. If his body is completely destroyed, he will die. Jeff can also die from starvation and dehydration. Strength: Thanks to a vigorous exercise routine that he has followed since he was 15, Jeff has incredible physical might. He's strong enough to pick up a refrigerator and throw it at someone, and was evenly matched with Jason Voorhees in their brief fist fight. At one point, Jeff punched someone in the face SO HARD that he instantly killed him, and proceeded to punch the man until his face was "nothing but an empty hole of bone and blood and brain." He also gleefully crushed a man's head with his bare hands on one occasion. High-level intellect: As previously stated, Jeff is highly intelligent. He has a specific gift for tactics, and has spent many hours making strategies and plotting against his enemies, frequently thinking things through and trying to execute each of his plans very carefully. Interestingly, despite his immense hatred for Cenobites, Jeff understands that even foot soldiers may know something important about Zalgo and Pinhead's war effort. Therefore, Jeff brutally interrogates each soldier, asking if they know anything. Nonetheless, the end result is the same, regardless if the soldiers have information or not: every single one of them dying at Jeff's hands. Expert fighter: Jeff has studied several forms of combat for years, in particular swordplay. His prowess as a warrior is considerable, as he is one of the most gifted fighters in this universe. He defeated Acolyte in their first battle, viciously mutilated his face for good measure, butchered countless Cenobite soldiers with ease, and even badly wounded Jason in battle. While Jeff is a highly gifted duelist and knife-wielder, he has admitted he is "not a very good marksman." Still, Jeff thinks guns are very useful weapons all the same. Weaknesses Recklessness: Despite being a patient man, Jeff is also very head-strong and blood-thirsty, loving to be in the middle of a battle. He often over-exerts himself in combat as well, letting his primal rage overcome his more reserved and disciplined personality. Jeff also has little to no care about his personal safety, allowing himself to get injured during a fight, while he himself is ferociously attacking people. Alcoholic: Jeff is a heavy drinker, and is sometimes drunk before a fight. Unfortunately, this makes his mind more muddled, and he becomes easier to defeat. It's also implied that Jeff has kidney problems from his constant alcohol consumption. Ego: Jeff is proud to the point of borderline arrogance, and will usually refuse to admit he is wrong until he is forced to. After fighting and killing so many people, Jeff has come to believe that he is invincible, which is the reason why he is so indifferent to injuries. He will even underestimate his enemies from time to time, which leads to his downfall. However, Jeff is able to learn from his mistakes and even laugh at himself for his failures. Trivia: = * This version of Jeff the Killer is considerably more honorable and sympathetic than most, as he genuinely has remorse for killing innocent people, and he also deeply cares for his family. * Jeff Gray is a huge fan of Ozzy Osbourne, and has several posters and T-shirts of him in his office. He's also a fan of musical artists like AC/DC, Metallica, Disturbed, Marilyn Manson, Alice Cooper, Rob Zombie, and Alice in Chains. * He has one of the highest body counts of any version of Jeff the Killer, having killed thousands of people. * Jeff has feared only two people in his life: his mother and Hannibal Lecter. = Jeff is inspired by many characters. Among them are Tywin Lannister from Game of Thrones/ A Song of Ice and Fire, Walter White from Breaking Bad, Darth Maul from Star Wars, Sabretooth from X-Men, Scorpius from Farscape, and Zira from the Lion King 2. = Jeff is also inspired by real-life serial killer Edmund Kemper. Much like Jeff, Kemper is tall, strong, and exceedingly intelligent. His mother was also an abusive alcoholic. Jeff has a higher body count than any other human killer in the series. According to most characters, he's killed 4,000 people or more. Category:Vengeful Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Psychotic Category:Soldiers Category:Tragic Category:Perverts Category:Affably Evil Category:Swordsmen Category:Ferals Category:Horror Villains Category:Disciplinarians Category:Sadists Category:Suicidal Category:Genocidal Category:Evil Genius Category:Arrogant Category:Addicts Category:Provoker Category:Protagonists Category:Protective Category:Brother of Hero Category:Son of heroes Category:Uncle of hero Category:Serial Killers Category:Warriors Category:Leader Category:Fearless Category:Necessary Evil Category:Hunters Category:Torturer Category:Traitor Category:Delusional Category:Remorseful Category:Male Category:Mature Category:Big Bads Category:Predators Category:Fanatics Category:Knifemen Category:Completely Insane Category:Brutes Category:Ruthless Category:Anti-Villain Category:Opportunists Category:Terrorists Category:Fighter Category:Humans Category:Wrathful Category:Psychopath Category:Sorcerers Category:Honorable Category:Mass Murderer Category:On & Off Category:Kidnappers Category:Homicidal Category:Strategic Category:Egotist Category:Clawed Villains Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Mutants Category:Literature Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Mischievous Category:Criminals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Neutral Evil Category:Trap Masters Category:In Love Category:Warlords Category:Warmonger Category:Mutilators Category:Insecure Category:Rivals Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Vandals Category:Servant of the Villain Category:Assassin Category:Sophisticated Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Right-Hand Category:Villains with Super-Strength Category:The Heavy Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Imprisoned Category:Pimps Category:Thugs Category:Extremists Category:Masterminds Category:Parents Category:Destroyers Category:Living Villains Category:Bullies Category:Liars Category:Social Darwinists Category:Dark Knights